


Touches

by LostGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, D/s, M/M, Sub!Spike, dom!Giles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert and Spike get naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Touches  
> Author: Lostgirl  
> E-mail address: lostgirlslair @ yahoo.com  
> Pairing: Giles/Spike  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Spoilers: PWP
> 
> Disclaimer: All things BTVS (and ATS) belong to Joss Whedon and various corporate entities.
> 
> [](http://txrabbit.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://txrabbit.livejournal.com/) **txrabbit** wanted Ripper/Spike smut for her birthday. Who am I to say no? It was supposed to be a drabble, but . . . uh, it grew? :-)

Spike always sighed at the first touch. It was always a relief when Rupert's hand finally brushed his cock. Not that things were anywhere near ending. This time, the touches were light at first, though sometimes--to keep him from getting used to a pattern, Spike thought--Rupert would make it rough and fast. Apparently, Rupert was having a good day though. Spike didn't question it, knew that would literally get him nothing. Instead, he leaned back against the cool porcelain of the bathtub, into which he'd been chained once again, and bit back a groan as Rupert squeezed him.

The chains rattled at his movement, but both of them ignored the clanks. Spike was too lost in that touch, and Rupert . . . well, Spike was fairly certain he liked the sound. Smooth, easy, strokes sent jolts through his body and the vampire had to fight to keep from arching, to keep from moving. Panting though, that, he was allowed. Another thing Rupert seemed to enjoy.

"Say it, Spike."

He always fought this. Even though he knew what he'd get if he went along with it, let the word out. It was trapped in his throat anyway, but it stung his pride let it go, especially to some stuck up . . . if . . . rather . . . skilled . . .

_Bloody hell, how does he do that with his thumb?_

Rupert was stroking faster now, watching him with amused eyes that said he knew Spike would do what he wanted. Spike couldn't really blame the man, it wasn't as if he didn't always give in.

"Please," Spike whimpered when Giles palmed the head of his cock, squeezing just right.

"What was that?"

" _Please._ " Spike panted, louder this time.

Nodding, Rupert unlocked the shackles. "Follow me."

Spike stood, stretching, trying to appear nonchalant as he followed. He didn't reach to tuck himself in, knew what would happen--or rather wouldn't--if he did. Instead he followed, tense and anxious, up the stairs, moving to the bed with a sigh of relief.

He laid on his back, hands crossed above his head for the moment, until Rupert decided whether he'd be tied or not this time. Rupert watched him, his gaze considering. Spike was fairly sure that look was designed to make him nervous, or anticipatory. It worked, either way.

Rupert smirked, stripping slowly, eyes never leaving Spike's body. Spike was busy that in every bit of flesh as Rupert exposed it. His fingers tingled with a need to touch, his lips aching to taste and always in the back of his mind was the question of whether or not he'd get to.

Rupert would make him come, one way or the other; the question was what kind of sex would this be. Would he be tied and passive under the other man's ministrations or would he get to participate, get to explore with fingertips and tongue. Rupert kept him guessing, never sure which it would be until the cuffs snapped on, or didn't.

Then Rupert was crawling up his body, and the question was all but forgotten in the feel of skin against skin, cock against cock. Spike was allowed to moan now, and did, the sound tearing itself from his throat as Rupert straddled him and ground their erections together. Rupert's fingers danced over him, pulling at a nipple, sliding over skin, circling his navel. Spike arched up to get more of those light, teasing touches, more friction for his aching cock, more.

Rupert laughed, and Spike wanted to growl at the sound, but bit his lips against it. He was reward with firmer touches. Rupert's thumbs rubbed back and forth over his sensitive nipples, the man lying forward, arranging himself to thrust against Spike, their cocks nestled beside one another. Pre-cum leaked from both of them, blending to smooth the way, to make the strokes longer. Rupert bit at his neck, teeth scraping sensitive flesh before being buried deep enough that, were Spike human, the bruises and marks would last a while.

Spike spread his thighs, planting his feet firmly against the bed and pushing up into Rupert's thrust. No cuffs yet, so Spike took a chance, letting his hands move down to rub over Rupert's back, sliding down to cup Rupert's arse and pull their cocks closer together. There was no protest, only Rupert's own hands tangling in his hair, pulling his head to the side as Rupert bit hard and deep.

Spike threw his head back, howling.

Grabbing the lube from the nightstand without breaking his rhythm, Rupert slipped to kneel between Spike's spread legs. Curling his hands in the sheets, Spike brought his knees up without having to be told, opening himself to Rupert's probing fingers. They were slick, but just barely enough. Two pressed into him, quick and hard. Spike roared, putting his hands against the wall to push himself back and down, spearing himself on the other man's fingers.

"Say it," Rupert insisted again, keeping his fingers still inside Spike and using his body to keep the vampire from thrusting back on his own.

Spike shook his head, thrashing it from side to side, but Rupert wasn't going to give in. Stubborn git never did. Rupert pumped his fingers deeper, just one short thrust to remind Spike what he'd get if he gave in.

"Please," he panted, and then shouted as Rupert pushed in again, each thrust rubbing his prostate and sending tingling jolts along his nerves.

Spike whimpered as the fingers were removed and then Rupert was pushing inside, cock thick and stretching, filling him. Spike cried out for more, wrapping his legs around Rupert and pulling the man completely inside.

Rupert was speaking, but Spike was too caught up in the pleasure-burn to hear him, let alone reply. Then that cock was moving inside him and there were hands on his hips, digging in just right. Short, sharp sounds burst from his lips and Spike was lost in the push and pull as Rupert set a fast, hard rhythm.

Spike's world narrowed until the only thing he felt was the cock inside him. Of course, Rupert would choose that moment to force his perceptions wider. The man took Spike's cock in his hand, squeezing and stroking in counter-time to his thrusts.

Balls rising, Spike shouted and came, spattering Rupert's hand and his own belly. Clenching his muscles tight around Rupert's cock, Spike felt his entire body begin to tingle and tighten. This was his moment, the one time he had all the control. With Rupert frozen in the first grips of his orgasm, Spike clenched his muscles again, thrust himself onto the man's cock, drawing out the orgasm for as long as he could.

Rupert collapsed against him and Spike felt his muscles begin to relax. Neither of them moved for a long moment, sated and sweaty. It seemed to take Rupert some effort to raise his head, to look at Spike.

"Say it?" A request with no demand or insistence, asking for something else this time.

Spike never fought this one. Not anymore.

"Love you, you stubborn git."


End file.
